


Left Behind

by rolypoly_panda



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Blood, Dani Powell is a Good Friend, Gen, Gil Arroyo is Malcolm Bright's Parent, Hostage Situations, Hurt/Comfort, Major Character Injury, Malcolm Bright Whump, Protective Gil Arroyo, Stabbing, cuz i need baddies, ocs are baddies, we love one (1) dumb bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24649510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rolypoly_panda/pseuds/rolypoly_panda
Summary: After a series of serial robbings and murders, the team decides to stake out the next possible bank being targeted. But things go southfast,leaving them to deal with endangered civilians, millions of dollars at risk, and of course, Malcolm Bright being Malcolm Bright.
Relationships: Gil Arroyo & Malcolm Bright, Malcolm Bright & Dani Powell, Malcolm Bright & JT Tarmel
Comments: 14
Kudos: 91





	Left Behind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ProcrastinatingSab](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProcrastinatingSab/gifts).



> All characters and copyright content belong to FOX.

The bank had been quiet all morning and, so, for the first time in a long time, Dani had truly believed Malcolm’s profile was wrong. People had shuffled in and out at their own pace, and not one of them had looked suspicious. She and JT sat next to one another, shoulder-to-shoulder on a small sofa, pretending to read magazines and scroll on their phones, “waiting out” their thrill-killing sociopathic bank-robbers. Or, Malcolm had  _ said _ that all they would need to do was wait, but two hours in, and past the time frame of the other four murders, and Dani was exhausted from waiting. Sitting and doing nothing, surprisingly, took a lot of energy...

She folded up the business magazine for the fifth time and dropped it back on the side table. Wall Street politics hadn’t been interesting the first time she picked it up,  _ let alone _ the other four, and there were no new news articles to brush through online. At her side, JT looked bored out of his mind, fiddling with dirt under his nail.

“Hey.” Dani cleared her throat.

JT continued to pick, staring down half-lidded. “Hm?”

“What if Bright was wrong?” She caught JT's attention, his eyebrows shooting up at her statement. He glanced over at her. Dani waved her hand around and said, “I mean, he’s been wrong before… So, what if he’s wrong? What if these people aren’t thrill-killers? What if they have a method, or something? Like a reason?”

Over the comms, Malcolm said, “They don’t.” The connection crackled as he sighed. “The other victims were random and the MO was consistent to a situation, not to a specific person or type of person as far as appearance or personality goes.”

Dani rolled her eyes. “ _ Okay... _ but if that’s the case, then where are they?”

“I don’t know.” Malcolm scowled over the line. 

Gil chimed in, equally as grainy through the walls of the bank. "Give it a few more hours, guys."

She leaned back and pulled out her phone again, chancing one last glance before she took her boredom to Amazon or eBay. Her eyes caught with one of the tellers, a small, scrawny lady with hair flattened to the sides of her face. Her lips curled up in a smile at Dani. Dani held her breath, looking down, and exhaled at the sight of her home screen. It was nothing personal, they all knew, as any form of contact could tip their robbers off that they were being set up. All the tellers and the owner had agreed on the NYPD being present throughout the day, but they weren’t trained for any sort of operations. They could slip up without even realizing it and, so, Dani had to brush off any acts of acknowledgement. She tapped Google Home and pulled up eBay.

“I’m better at stakeouts…” JT grumbled. “Waiting for something to happen is melting my goddamn brain."

Dani lazily searched for new jeans, tweezing out the cheap Chinese products and clear knock-off items as she scrolled. She mumbled, "Go search for a new jacket or something."

He twisted on the cushion. "You trying to tell me something?"

"No." Dani shrugged. "Just saying that you've worn the same jacket like...every other day for the past three years."

"It's called _style_ , Powell. A _personal_ style--"

The front doors burst open.

Dani whipped around. JT flew to his feet. The room came to life as people caught sight of the giant semiautomatic weapons perched on two masked-robbers' shoulders, the screams and pleas echoing in the air. Dani and JT tossed their hands up when one of the gunmen rushed for them. Playing innocent was part of the plan, she knew, but her fingers twitched to grab her firearm as she watched an armed robber steered right for her. The man of the pair jabbed the semi in her face, shoving the barrel under her chin, and wrapped his arm around her waist. Dani jerked back. JT shouted, "Get your hands off--!"

"Shut up!" the robber hissed. His hand groped for the comm pack hooked to the back of her belt, hidden under her jacket.

Dani eyes locked with his.

They knew... How did they know? When had they given themselves away? Did they have a mole? Or perhaps a scout? Did they know about Gil and Malcolm in the back? If they didn't, Dani had no doubt they did now, or at least, they knew she and JT weren't alone.

The man ripped the battery pack free and, with it, the wire tucked under her hair. Her head pulled sideways as the earpiece popped free. He hurled it to the floor, it cracking and shattering into chunky pieces at his feet. Chuckling under his breath, he snagged her gun, too, and stuffed it into his cargo pants' pocket. "Now you, big guy," The robber nodded up at JT. Behind him, the masked woman herded the civilians into a tight, kneeling circle of bodies, their hands up and heads bowed.

JT slowly undid his comm, balling up the earpiece and wire and placing the pack on top. He held it out in one hand. The other tensed at his side, knuckles whitening as he curled his fist tight. JT locked his jaw. His whole demeanor shifted to one of steeled determination as he extended the comm to the robber and waited.

The robber reached out.

JT sucked in a breath. Dani, with the gun still under her chin, worked to relax herself. If JT threw a punch, she'd need to get back fast unless she wanted to lose her entire frontal lobe.

"Nice try, dipshit," the man rolled his eyes. " _Drop it._ I'm not _that_ stupid." His outstretched hand morphed into a finger and he pointed to the ground. He raised an eyebrow at JT. "And the gun, too. Drop them both."

Behind him, the woman waved her gun, grinning, the whites of her teeth a contrast to the black of her mask. "I'll grab the ones in the back!" she hollered. Dani's pulse snagged and shot up into her throat as she watched her practically skip to the counters. The woman vaulted over the teller stations and slipped into the back hallways.

JT scowled under his breath. He tipped his palm, and his comm pack snapped into pieces as well. His gun followed suit, to which the robber kicked it hard, sending it spiraling. It slid underneath a table dozens of feet away. The robber huffed, "Good man." He grabbed Dani's wrist and yanked her forward. The gun jabbed against the knobs of her spine. "Now move. Both of you. On your knees, with the others." They walked over quickly, guided by the man's gun, before settling on their knees on the rough tile floor. Dani situated herself on the outside of the circle of people, with JT directly next to her. She could jump someone easier without fifteen-or-so people getting in her way.

The man perched on the back of a sofa, his semiautomatic aimed to the crowd, and then, he sighed. Silence stretched over them, at first as a tense wave of uncertainty, of anticipation, and then, as a lull of resignation. Minutes passed at an agonizing pace. Dani's arms began to ache from holding her hands up, the strain burning the muscles in her shoulders and back. Nothing but quiet sobs and the ticking overhead clock filled the space, and for a moment, Dani couldn't help but think the worse. The woman could have been killing her partners. She could have been killing Gil and Malcolm, and the two security guards in the back. But she breathed deep, and evened out her pulse, because there were no gunshots, there was no screaming. The entire bank was quiet.

But the other victims hadn't been shot. They had been stabbed, _gutted,_ left to bleed out at the bank vault's doors. Their blood spattered the floor, their insides on the outside, and Dani gagged at the thought of that being Gil.

Their plan had been relatively simplistic, so much so that it seemed to perfect to be true: Gil would pretend to be the owner, while Malcolm gave profiles in the back, and Dani and JT played citizens in the front. When the pair of robbers got separated - one going to the back, one staying in the front - she and JT would overwhelm the one, then assist Gil. Because only the owners had been murdered. Only the ones with the keys to the vaults had been killed. Everyone else escaped unscathed.

But they were wrong from the start.

_Everything_ was wrong from the start. And now, Dani had no idea what to do. She was equally as helpless as the people cowering around her.

Something in the back hallways made a scuffling sound, then a grunt, and Dani would recognize that voice anywhere, no matter how muffled or far away. With his hands up and a gun to the base of his skull, Gil stomped into the main room. To his right, the woman stalked, glaring back at the two officers who were handcuffed together and shuffling awkwardly as they stood back to back. The four of them slid over the teller counters.

Dani glanced over Gil's shoulder, then around the room.

Where was Malcolm?

"All right!" The man aimed his gun over everyone. "Let's get some things straight, shall we?" The woman guided Gil and the others to kneel behind Dani and JT. The man continued, " _Now_ , our NYPD friends...if you talk, or even _move_ , we'll kill someone. Understand?" JT nodded curtly. Dani followed suit. Gil and the others must have agreed, too, because the robbers smiled. "And nobody's going to play the hero, right?" A sea of nods and grumbles met their question.

The woman chirped, "Good! Lovely!" She leaned in, her faces inches above a trembling young woman. "Now, who has my keys?"

The keys to the bank vault, Dani knew. She knew, because millions had been stolen from the past bank robberies. She knew, because the keys had always been taken with the robbers, likely as a memento, Malcolm had suggested. But Gil had the keys, as he was playing the one of the owner. That had been the plan. Dani gingerly glanced over her shoulder to him, raising her brow. Gil's gaze narrowed. His expression pinched tight, to one of discomfort.

He mouthed, 'Bright'.

Dani's heart dropped to her gut.

" _Hey!_ " the woman shrieked. She snapped to her feet, jamming her gun to the forehead of a teller. "Where are my _fucking keys?_ "

"Here!" Dani's head snapped up. Everyone's did. Attention in the room zeroed in on Malcolm as he shifted on his feet, his hands up, the key ring loose on his scrawny finger. The keys jangled in his palm as his whole body shook with wracking tremors of anxiety. "Hi, I'm here. I'm...My name is Malcolm. I'm--"

"The owner." the woman purred. "You a cop, too?"

Malcolm shook his head. "Uh, no. No. I...I have no weapons. I--" He moved to open his black suit jacket. Both robbers whipped around to aim their weapons at him. Malcolm tensed. "W-Woah. Woah. Woah, woah, I'm...I was just going to show you I don't have anything, I'm just...uh..." The woman stood up as the man tilted his gun back to the crowd. She snaked her way to Malcolm, sliding back over the teller's tables and fisting the back of Malcolm's jacket. Her free hand ran up and down his sides, searching, lingering in some spots just long enough to make it uncomfortable to watch. Malcolm stammered, "I'm...I-I'm sorry I'm just--"

"Shut up." the woman snapped.

Malcolm closed his mouth. His eyes met Dani's and, for a split second, his panic was washed over with clarity. He didn't look afraid or nervous but, rather, content. Malcolm's eyes steeled and he nodded to her, just barely, before flinching against the robber's groping hand and screaming out, "P-Please don't hurt me! Don't hurt me! I-I'll take you to your money, I'll take you--!"

" _Yes_." She wrestled him towards the hallway. "You _will._ Now move."

She shoved him and they disappeared out of view, Malcolm's stumbling voice echoing down the hall. 

Malcolm could handle himself, Dani knew. An FBI agent had months of fight training under their belt, and years of experience and planning to prepare them for the worst-case scenarios. If anyone could talk a sociopathic monster out of murdering them, it was Malcolm Bright. The guy had a motor-mouth sometimes, but he cooled his gears and slowed his words to concise notes whenever faced with danger. Dani had never seen anything like it, anything like _him_ , and distantly, she wondered if all profilers were such masters of manipulation.

Nonetheless, Dani was sure Malcolm would likely prefer back-up to none whatsoever, so Dani focused her efforts on the current robber. With two cuffed officers, three hostage NYPD detectives, and a little over a dozen civilians, the odds weren't in their favor. Nobody save for the bank owners had yet to die, but Dani didn't want to take the chances. But she _also_ didn't want to chance Malcolm getting murdered in the back, either. And without the ability to communicate with Gil and JT, there was no way to cook up a makeshift plan. Anything they came up with either had to be solo, or simple enough to guide the others along to follow...

"You know," the man began, glancing over at JT and Dani. His eyes flicked back and forth between them. "You two weren't easy to clock at all."

JT raised his brow. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah." he gestured to Dani. "Talking to thin air's what got you."

So they had been watching the entire time? Perhaps they were random with their choice of banks, but there was no way they were amateurs. Dani's gaze flicked to the front doors, to the sidewalk hidden behind drawn blinds. Where had they been hiding? The SUV they arrived in was parked two blocks away, and they had drifted in one-by-one at their own pace within an hour's time. How did they know? How _could_ they know?

How could they know to watch for planted detectives if not _told_ to?

The silence returned, but it was suffocating and painfully tense. Malcolm was gone, and they were stuck, held hostage by one man who would _not_ look away. While Dani couldn't see the clock, she could hear it, and judging by the seconds that passed, she was guessing a solid five minutes went by.

Then six.

By seven, JT was growing restless at her side. Dani had no doubt that Gil was in the same state, if not worse. Malcolm was a part of their team, now, and without him, things felt strange. Without him, and knowing he was being held hostage, alone, with a sociopath, was _horrifying_. He was smart, but was he smarter than this woman? Was he smart enough to keep his life spared and his body in-tact? Dani couldn't count the number of times he rushed into things with his psychological guns blazing. He tossed out profiles at the expense of his own safety, never once quite getting the memo that he _mattered_ , that if he died, _nobody_ would be the same again. Gil would break, Dani knew. After Jackie, he was never the same, anyway. Without his wife, and without his surrogate son, he would never recover. And there was no lie in that JT regarded Malcolm as the younger brother he never had, Dani realized. He played tough but he would always hold Malcolm in a special place. Not to mention his own mother, and sister, and Edrisa, and--

Her?

She cared about Malcolm. She _did_ , truly. While he got on her nerves more often than not, they weren't necessarily negative moments. She found his clumsiness to be charming, and his inability to listen to directions to be heroic, in a twisted sort-of way.

Without Malcolm, something would be odd in her life. Something would chip off, never to be recovered, because Malcolm Bright was one-of-a-kind, and if Dani lost that, well...

...she wasn't sure what she'd think.

So, they needed an out.

Fast.

Dani scanned the bank once again, looking for anything in arm's reach. JT's gun was too far away, and the safety was still off. There would be a second, likely, that the robber would aim his weapon to Dani, but then he could change direction, change tactic, and could kill someone for her misdeed. But besides the gun, there was nothing in sight. Her best bet would be to tackle the man, but he was two rows of people away, sitting on the back of the sofa once again, looking over the hostages like a shepherd would his livestock. There would be a moment of surprise, but if he had quick reflexes, she could get shot. But if she didn't act soon, Malcolm could be killed. He could already be bleeding out while the woman loaded money into a van out back. He could already _be_ dead...

The thought left her body feeling weightless, flooded with adrenaline that was spiked with fear.

She needed to move. _They_ needed to move, to get free, to find Malcolm and get him the hell out of there because he was unarmed, unprepared, alone, and training be _damned--_

"Hello!" The woman rounded the corner of the hall, Malcolm stumbling ahead of her in her grasp, her fingers clamped to the back of his neck. He was ashen and wispy on his feet, looking like he'd keel over at any moment, but he was _alive_ and that was all Dani could ask for. She manhandled him over to Dani's side and dropped him with a kick to his knees. Malcolm hit the tile hard, nearly collapsing forward, breathless and shaky and biting down on a strangled sound. He side-eyed Dani cautiously. She hoped her gaze said enough, said, 'are you okay?' for her because she was still too scared to speak and risk a gunshot to the head. Whether her concern didn't convey, or Malcolm merely wasn't in the mood to reassure her, Dani wasn't sure. Instead of giving a sign, Malcolm turned away with a grimace.

The woman turned to her partner and said, "Everything's in the back. Let's go." He looked just as surprised as Dani felt. The man turned, face scrunched in confusion. He opened his mouth to talk, but before a word could slip out, she snapped, "Let's _go_."

They rushed for the back hall, passing by the circle of hostages. The woman's hand brushed over Malcolm's sweat-sticky hair as she went by. They hopped over the countertops and vanished down the hall as whispers of giggles. Slowly, the hostages lowered their heads, glancing to one another, scared to move. Dani made to stand.

Malcolm said, winded, "There's a bomb."

Dani froze. From the back, Gil growled, "There's a _what?_ "

"Bomb. Back room." He sagged a bit while the hostages began to sprout up, shaking and mumbling questions. Dani had to lean in to hear him whisper, "We need to go..."

JT reached around her, hoisting Malcolm up off his knees despite his gasp of pain, and shouted out, "Everybody _out!_ Now!"

The hostages rushed for the exit, slamming each other against the glass before ripping the front doors open and flooding out onto the street. Dani backed up, giving JT space to get Malcolm to his feet. Gil was helping the security guards up when he caught Dani's eye, then glanced to JT and Malcolm and asked, "Kid? You good?"

Malcolm nodded clumsily. "'M good."

"Good. Let's move." Gil nodded to the door.

Despite his rather pathetic assurance, Dani could see something weak in his eyes. His run was half-hearted and flimsy, leaving him to stagger behind the group. JT shouldered through the door, holding it open for the Gil, Dani, Malcolm, and the two officers still handcuffed together. The two were slow, but managed to make it through the door and down into the road before an ear-splitting blast ripped through the air. A wave of heat slammed into Dani, stealing her breath, throwing her backwards and off-balance as the bank caved into itself. Stone and brick shattered like porcelain, spitting debris over the street. Dani shielded her head. Her ears rang high-pitched and incessant, a throbbing in the base of her skull already burning hotter that the fire of the bomb.

Dani flipped around.

She could hear the flames, but she could feel them, could see them distorting the sight of the obliterated bank as smoke blackened the destruction. She turned again, tripping over herself in the middle of the street, looking for Gil, for JT, for Malcolm, for _anyone_ that wasn't a screaming or panicking civilian. She needed her team, _now_.

A hand grabbed her shoulder. Dani jerked back to the sight of a soot-covered Gil, saying something over her ringing ears. His mouth moved, over and over, repeating the same thing.

'...a...c...m.'

'M...a...c...m.'

_'Malcolm._ ' Malcolm.

Beside her, JT stumbled into view, his hands on his knees as he sucked in a breath. Above his eyebrow, a scrape bled freely. The ringing in her ears lessened enough to hear her own ragged breaths. Dani's head snapped around, searching through the sea of stunned people. Of all the banks to hit, it had to be one of the more frequently visited ones in Harlem, didn't it? Of all the people to attack, it had to be their group, didn't it? Of all the people to take, it had to be _Malcolm_ , didn't it? Malcolm Bright, who had been kidnapped or held hostage more times that Dani wanted to believe. Malcolm Bright, who considered a normal day to be one where he nearly died in the process of saving a life. Malcolm Bright, who--

"Bright!"

Dani startled. She spun on her heel to find Gil walking towards Malcolm, who was just as unsteady on his feet as everyone else. Though a sinking feeling in her gut told Dani that the explosion wasn't the reason. If not for that, then perhaps it was the sliver of red stain that was mostly obscured by his suit jacket, only visible when Gil grabbed him by the lapels and dragged him into a tight hug. Malcolm didn't reciprocate it. He didn't even blink. Instead, he melted into Gil's grip, sagging against him, his knees giving out and body giving in to whatever had happened in the bank.

Gil fumbled uselessly, struggling to slowly ease Malcolm to the pavement. JT gave him a hand. The got Malcolm to a kneel before Dani was barreling between them and ripping open his suit jacket.

His whole left side was nothing but red, a blood stained ombre of black to faint pink, stemming from a puncture below his ribs. Malcolm rocked back with a deep, wheezing breath. Dani held him upright. Gil scurried closer, shrugging off his coat and wadding it up. "Lay him down, lay--Just get him down." Gil mumbled, voice shaking. JT helped ease Malcolm back, cradling his head as Dani rearranged his limbs more comfortably, his whole body plaint to their motions. "JT..." Gil turned to him. "Soon as an ambulance shows up, you get them over here." JT nodded and stood.

Gil pushed the meat of his jacket into Malcolm's side. Malcolm pulled away, his head lolling on the pavement in a silent scream. His hands scraped over Gil's before Dani snatched them up. She held his trembling fingers in her lap, breathing through her panic, through her questions, working to focus on the now. On Malcolm. On Gil. Gil's free hand brushed through Malcolm's hair before turning his chin. "Look at me, kid." And Malcolm did. Or, _tried_ , rather, his eyes unfocused and muddled with pain. "Just stay with me, got it? Look at me. Eyes on _me._ "

Malcolm nodded loosely. His eyes rolled back and his body went lax.

Dani squeezed his hands so tightly, she could feel the pulse under his palms.

* * *

She had been waiting outside for possibly hours, but her phone told her it had only been two minutes. Two minutes of thinking, of theorizing, of plotting a whole speech of, "I'm glad you're alive, please don't get stabbed a _third time_ , thanks." JT had already come and gone, with Tally in tow. Gil had told her they gave Malcolm way too many sweets, but he was enjoying them even if his doctors were furious. And according to Gil, Jessica and Ainsley had left for a bite to eat, since the cafeteria didn't quite meet their standards.

Dani had plenty of time to talk to him.

But she didn't _want_ to.

Last time had been hard enough. Last time, she had slipped into his hospital room and seen him drugged out of consciousness and bandaged to the hilt from a shattered hand, a concussion, and a stab wound. Last time, she had witnessed something that was terrifying to see. _Last time_ , she was certain that she felt _something_ for Malcolm, because nobody would react so viscerally if they were mere coworkers. Whether she saw him as a friend or something more, Dani wasn't sure, nor did she really want to know or care to know. All she knew was that Malcolm mattered more than anyone cared to really admit, and he needed to hear it.

No more side-glances, no more beating around the bush. He needed to know that he mattered to their little NYPD family.

And Dani was going to be the one to say it, because men like JT and Gil were just too emotionally constipated to do so.

Dani threw the hospital room door open.

It slammed on the wall, rattling on the hinges a bit before going quiet. She had caught Malcolm red-handed, spooning jell-o into his mouth with wide eyes, frozen stiff. Reality kicked him into motion and, rather than put the jell-o back down, he popped the chunk into his mouth, chewed, swallowed, and smiled. "Hey! Dani!"

"Hi." Dani stiffly turned to close the door behind her. Gil must have excused himself, because his jacket was still draped over one of the chairs pulled to the bedside and, when Dani eased herself into the seat, it was still warm. "I...I wanted to check up on you." She didn't wait for his response. "I just wanted to say, also, that you need to take care of yourself."

Malcolm laughed hesitantly, looking anywhere but at her. He stabbed the jell-o with his plastic spoon. "Well, you're not the first one to say that--"

"I mean it." Dani snapped, a bit too harshly, and Malcolm closed his mouth tightly. He idly scratched at his eyebrow. Underneath the collar of his gown, she could see a strip of sterile white bandages stretched over his shoulder. Some of the debris must have hit him there, too. "I just mean..." Dani continued. She looked to her fingers for guidance. "I just... You're a part of this team, now. And I don't know if things were different with the FBI, but here, we get...close with one another. And we take care of our own. And so when you go around doing all this stuff..." She glanced up. Malcolm was staring right at her, looking deep into her eyes. Under the sterile bright lights, his eyes shimmered, unfathomably bluegreen. Dani nearly choked on her spit. "Uh, you just...need to be more careful. Gil's getting grey hairs and all, you know?" She chuckled under her breath.

Malcolm nodded. "Sure. I'll be more careful."

Dani mirrored his nod. "Oh, and we found out how they knew."

"How who knew what?" Malcolm raised his eyebrows. He reached for his jell-o, scooping more onto his spoon.

Dani said, "How they knew we were cops." She shrugged. "Turned out one of the tellers got paid to say something. This...nice looking girl. She smiled at me." After finding out, she had wanted nothing more than to punch her teeth down her throat. But that would have done nothing for Malcolm.

"Oh..." Malcolm frowned. "That sucks."

"Yeah, it does," Dani leaned forward. "But I'm glad you're okay. We all are."

Malcolm smiled softly. "I know." he said. Dani patted his hand, then leaned back once again, breathing in deeply and settling into a comfortable space as Malcolm began, "So, I've told you about the jell-o. But have I told you about the _sandwiches_?"

**Author's Note:**

> For Sab! Hope you like it bb!
> 
> She gave me the option to write either stabbing, shooting, or drugging, and then the creative winds whistled at me and said, "boy, you _know_ you wanna stab a bitch" and so I did. Twas great.
> 
> I don't edit. Y'all know by now. Ignore stupid mistakes.
> 
> Join us on discord! Click [ here](https://discord.gg/jmupV36) for a link, hopefully!
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](https://prodigal-sleepyhead.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/lincolnmae318) if you want!


End file.
